Suggestion:Implemented
This is the Implemented Suggestions page. Everybody feel free to check in to see if something has been implemented. If you are the creator of Hell Rising, you need to get a pat on the back for implementing them, or something. Some of these ideas may just be awesome.. Not much to do here. When a suggestion is implemented, note the date of addition, what changed, and the voting results. Skill Suggestion: Human Power Tool Training :Implemented as Power Tool Expertise Skill Suggestion: Zombie Chemical Rot *'Chemical Rot' - When injected with revival serum, by choosing to stand as a zombie, you gain an extra 10 AP due to the preservative properties of the serum. nice idea it could add some balance to the classes--Dwavenhobble 16:51, 3 June 2007 (PDT) :Since a version of this was added to the game should we remove this "suggestion" to "clean up" this are of the wiki? --Casey Jones 08:21, 11 August 2007 (MDT) IMPLEMENTED AS: Adrenaline Boost - Your undead body recieves an additional boost of health from revival serum when you choose to rise a zombie., a subskill of Cellular Degeneration Feeding Frenzy *'Feeding Frenzy' - When reduced to 10 HP or less, all attack accuracies go up by 25%. :Implemented as +10% instead of +25% Xelkelvos 00:56, 14 October 2007 (MDT) Possum *'Possum' - You can lie down for 1 AP and stand up for the cost of 1 AP :Implemented as Drop Dead. Growl *'Growl' - You can growl, which enables you to indicate your location to other zombies. :Implemented as Eerie Moan. Skill Suggestion: Vampire Item Suggestion Advanced Carpentry :Implemented as Barbed Wire Fence crafting Gameplay Suggestion Zombies, Vampires and Turning Zombies Immune to Vampire Infection or Being able to Infect Vampires :One of the things that makes being a vampire so appealing and powerful is that in two levels you can be a vampire all you want. If you die as a vampire you will always rise as a vampire and with Cursed Blood you will always be revived as a vampire (unless you turn human for strategic purposes) meanwhile zombies will always turn into vampires with Vampiric Infection. I think zombies should be immune to vampire bites just like vampires are immune to Zombie bites or the opposite, zombies should have their own version of Zombie Infection to turn vampires. Removing the vampire immunity would certainly cut down on the vampire/human TK-ers and force some vampires to be zombies for a while longer than the time it takes for them to find a vampire. Otherwise just giving zombies the power to force vampires to be zombies would level the playing field out of the vampire's favor, to give rise to an army of Undead in Hockey Masks looking to turn all humans and vampires into zombies.--Casey Jones 10:53, 18 April 2007 (PDT) I would like some sort of way to keep from getting nerfed by these dammed infector vamps. Nothing sucks worse to a hardcore zombie than to keep getting vamped. --Zack20 April 19, 2007 5:17 PM EST :I agree - BrianApocalypse. ::I agree on the part where Vamps shouldn't be able to infect Zeds. It's unbalanced gamplaywise and unrealistic when you look at the races different "stories". A vampire wouldn't be able to infect a zombie anymore than it could infect a corpse. --Project K9 09:09, 8 August 2007 (MDT) ::I agree with K9. Immunity from being turned would give the Zed population a better chance at prospering. --GloomySunday 10:13, 8 August 2007 (MDT) :::I absolutely agree that gameplay is difficult for zombies and there should be alterations to it. Immunity to vampiric infection sounds a good idea. If you're playing a zed, it is absolutely boring that you have, if infected, to wait until a human revivified you to be able to jump out of a window and become a zed again. :::Another possibility would be to give the zombies an early acquirable skill, so that they can choose to stay a zombie after being killed by a vamp. ::::Moreover, I don't get the idea of vamps healing while feeding on zeds. How to suck blood out of an undead (gored) body?? Vamps of course should gain HP (with Plasma feeding) from humans, but not from zeds, or maybe only 1 of the possible 3HP, thus recognizing that there is at least a bit of life left in zeds (otherwise they wouldn't walk around). :::::Implemented, 11-05-07- Zombies with Biohazard now turn Vampires. --EVA-251 21:08, 5 November 2007 (MST) Listing of Character's Names on Blocks Alphabetical Order: When in buildings, characters with an initial of A are ALWAYS attacked and killed first. Would there be someway to randomise which character inside is attacked first? I agree. wouldn't a good way to do it, be to have those that came in last at the first of the list, would make chasing enemies easier and more fair to those with 'a' names from being hit by zombies and vamps.Adrian Exodus 18:58, 1 June 2007 (PDT) IMPLEMENTED AS: players on the same block as you are listed by last login rather than alphabetically. Date: 8/27/07 Clothing Suggestion Monocle Monocle. Come on, who wouldn't want to go on a killing spree in a monocle? --Shadowean 11:14, 2 June 2007 (PDT) :I second this one. Nothing says class like a Monocle. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 17:09, 2 June 2007 (PDT) ::I third it oh and a top hat cant go on a rampage without a top hat --Dwavenhobble 16:45, 3 June 2007 (PDT) :::'Yes''' and it seems to have been implemented, so making note.--EVA-251 20:33, 4 October 2007 (MDT) IMPLEMENTED- Date: Unknown Building Suggestion Treatment Plant Changes Treatment Plant I think the Treatment Plant could be way more useful, possibly for zombies? ex: a zombie gathers radioactivity, and for a certain amount of AP they would be able to walk around, spreading disease easier, doing 3 HP per AP used, or it could only be cured with 30% success rate. It would give zombies a place to swarm to, and infection would be more effective--AppleJordan 13:38, 13 July 2007 (MDT) I opposed this idea as it's unrealistic. Even in a sci-fi setting like this, radiation wouldn't really work that way unless you want to blatantly change the laws of physics. So the "radiated zombie" wouldn't be any more dangerous or toxic than an already existing zombie, but I'm not saying it wouldn't have extra powers... just trying to nip all the Physics freaks who might go "WTF?!? What's next, they heal by putting thier heads in microwaves?" Not to mention, if all the humans were gathering at one location and all the zombies were gathering at another why not give the vampires a place to - oh, because then no one would really go anywhere. Forts and the like give humans a place to gather and give vampires and zombes a barrel full of fish to shoot at. --Casey Jones 07:34, 15 July 2007 (MDT) :I'm not saying that I'm any genius, but shouldn't zombies and vampires have their own tools? like if you lit a zombie on fire, the zombie would still go walking and attacking until the fire severly damaged the brain. Or if vampires raided churches or mueseums they would get cursed talismans or something.--AppleJordan 11:19, 15 July 2007 (MDT) ::If you go to the Waste Treatment Plant, it now has some features. Bottom-Right has a small infirmary, the bottom-left has a broken into supply room.--EVA-251 20:55, 13 October 2007 (MDT) :::Moved to the Implemented, seeing as the Waste Treatment Plant now has somewhat of a purpose.--EVA-251 13:27, 28 October 2007 (MDT) IMPLEMENTED AS: Small infirmary in Bottom-Right, Supply Room in Bottom-Left corner. Other Races Other Suggestions Category:Suggestions